


A Common Fairytale

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Medieval AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A basic Mystic Messenger medieval AU where Zen is the prince and MC is a servant (so basic hnng)





	A Common Fairytale

“A ball! A masquerade ball!” the king shouted as he waved his cup of wine in the air. “I shall hold a ball here, in the palace, tonight!”

The king was drunk off his rocker, again. The three women struggled to clean the spilt wine off of the floor. MC was one of those women. She was a servant for the king, and lived in the palace for almost two years. And despite working for the king for so long, she’s never seen the prince before.

“Ladies, take your leave. My son is coming this evening and not one of you may lay your sight on him!” Everyone scrambled and left the room. I picked up my dress and quickly walked behind the curtains.

I heard the doors open followed by heavy footsteps and a voice. “Father,” they spoke, “why must you drink until you can no longer move on your own?” That voice, it must be the prince’s. My..he sounds so charming. All I could do was turn around and catch a glimpse of the prince, but my body is telling me not too.

It’s said that one look at the prince could make you fall in love for him almost instantly. The prince, however never fell for any of the women. It’s said his mother was the reason for his overwhelming beauty, the queen. No one’s ever seen the queen, because she always locked herself away before tragically taking her own life. But you could just look at the king and easily make that assumption.

“Son!” The king bellowed. “Welcome, how was the trip with the knights?”

 

“Nothing to report. What’s the talk about hosting a ball here tonight?”

The king took a large drink of his wine before speaking. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about finding a wife.” The king stood up from his seat on the throne and went over to the prince. “Your old man won’t be here for much longer and I want to see a lady by your side before I kick the bucket!”

“Don’t talk like that, father. You’re still as young as the day you met mother and I still feel like I am not ready for marriage quite yet.”

“26 years old seems about ready to me!” the king asked. “But you’ll never know if you’re ready until you’re halfway there. You haven’t even set your sights on any woman I’ve offered you.”

“They were all dull, not fit to be my wife.”

“Then find a lady who is.” The king chugged his wine. “Tonight I will invite every woman in the kingdom, from servants to nobles; hell, I’ll even ask princess from neighboring kingdoms!” The king put his forearm and fist on his son’s chest. “Just find interest in a lady and the topic of marriage will reach your ears no more.”

The prince grew silent, then laughed. He pushed his fist into his father’s chest playfully. “You have my word, but only if you can lay off the wine until the end of the party.” The prince walked away from his father, his footsteps got louder. My blood went cold and I quickly fled from behind the curtain. 

The king laughed. “Now that, son, is an impossible task!”

The prince drew back the curtain quickly and looked around. I held my breath and stayed as still and quiet as possible. The moment he left, I ran to the kitchen.

───•~❉᯽❉~•───

The king meant what he said when he told the prince he was going to invite every woman in the kingdom. He personally entered the kitchen and announced it to all the maids. I was ecstatic and quickly went to town to pick a dress for the occasion. 

“Lady MC!” The owner of the shop, Miss Angela, greeted. “Did you hear the news?”

“Who hasn’t? Did the rush already happen?” 

“I’m afraid so, dearie.” I frowned and pursed my lips. “But I saved one just for you, my best customer must have the best product.”

Miss Angela led me to the back of the shop and showed me a F/C dress on a mannequin. I gasped and went to the dress in awe. “Miss, it’s so beautiful,” I said. “You didn’t have to save it for me.”

“Of course I did,” she replied. “You deserve the best for an occasion like this. Now I won’t be attending the party myself, but I’ll be rooting for ya.” Miss Angela handed me a mask that matched the dress and held my hand. “Go steal the prince’s heart, love. And have fun!”

───•~❉᯽❉~•───

I took a deep breath as I stood in the threshold of the castle. Catching the prince’s attention is a longshot, but definitely worth a try. I put on my mask and make my way to the ballroom.

It was buzzing with ladies from all across the land. Almost every single one was looking for the prince. The king’s arrival interrupted everyone’s conversations and everyone bowed to him. “Ladies!” he announced. “I am very pleased you all came. It’s not everyday I throw a party to promote the betrothal of my son, Prince Zen. Tonight, one of you will be chosen by him to become his bride and future queen. May all of you have good luck, and enjoy the party!”

Everyone clapped, and just as he finished talking, the buzz swarmed to another side of the room. A young man with long white hair entered the ballroom with a white mask, masking the top of his face. The only distinct feature I could make up from this distance was his piercing red eyes. Everyone cheered and screamed, the prince, Zen, only smiled and waved at all of them. He spoke a few words. 

Zen, what a pretty name. It seemed to suit him well enough. He looked around the room, the look of boredom appearing on his face as the ladies dispersed. His eyes met mine for a split second and I felt my cheeks flush. 

Prince Zen made a double take and his eyes met mine once again. He smiled sweetly and waved. I waved back and gave him a smile in return. He made his way towards me, the other girl’s made way for him. His smile never left his features. Once he was of a foot away from me, he offered his hand to me. “May I have this dance?”

My cheeks flushed once again, more intensely. That voice was the same as the one from earlier today. I nodded and put my hand in his. The music started playing and prince Zen led me to the center of the dance floor.

His hands went to my waist and my hand and I placed mine on his broad shoulder. The waltz began and I surprised myself when my feet moved with his perfectly. “What’s your name?”

I hesitated, still in shock he asked me to dance. “My name?”

Zen chuckled. “Yes your name. You have one do you not?”

“I do!” I exclaimed quietly. “MC.”

“What do you do MC?” Zen asked. “For a living I mean.”

I couldn’t possibly tell him that I’m a lowly servant under him. He won’t mention me ever again, and I’ve come this far already. “I think it’s best that I keep my profession to myself, your highness.” I could feel the hundreds of womens’ eyes on me like daggers. I’m sure the sight of someone else other than them talking, much less dancing, with the prince is enough for them to hate me of the bat.

“Why’s that?” Zen asked. 

“You won’t like what I do,” I answered. Zen smirked and let go of my waist, spinning me once with the music then pulled me back in. “Someone so lowly shouldn’t be found with a prince like yourself.”

Zen frowned. “And yet you didn’t seem to hesitate when I had asked you to dance.”

“How could I pass an opportunity to dance in your arms, your highness? Only someone foolish.” The entire time I spoke to him, my eyes never left his. I seemed entranced by them, and his never left mine. Prince Zen, what are you thinking right now, in this moment? Hundreds of other women in this room dripping diamonds and you happen to choose the lowest of them all.

“Why did you choose me first?”

Zen hesitated. “I don’t know. But something about you told me to go to you.” Zen’s grip on my waist tightened and he drew my closer to him, his face coming closer to mine. “I want to find out what makes you so special, why you stand out far more than any other woman in this room.”

My cheeks flushed and my ears felt hot. “Your highness..”

“Tonight, I will dance with other women, but none of them can give me the kind of excitement you give me. At the end of the night, wait for me in the garden.”

The music stopped and Zen and I stopped dancing. I curtsied to him and he kissed my hand. I smiled as everyone clapped. I turned and left the ballroom.

───•~❉᯽❉~•───

The ball was just about to end, so I made my way to the garden. The beds of flowers and the large water fountain shone beautifully under the dimly lit moon. It’s a scene you could only imagine while reading a fairytale. I sat by the fountain and played in the crystal blue water as I waited for the prince to arrive.

A few minutes past and I hear footsteps. “Thank you for waiting,” Zen’s voice echoed. I stood up and faced him then bowed. “Why did you want to meet me here, your highness?”

Zen sighed. His hand grabbed mine and his other reached to my waist. “Your hi-” Before I could finish, he pulled me to his body and his lips met mine. “Hmp!” Of course this intimacy was so sudden, I didn’t know what to do. Zen’s hand caressed my cheek before he pulled away. 

“I..I’m sorry, MC,” Zen stuttered. I pursed my lips. 

“Please, your highness-”

“You can call me Zen,” he stated.

“Zen,” i hesitated, “it’s okay.” I put my hands in his and smiled. Zen took off his mask and set it on the stone ledge of the water fountain. I could now clearly see his gorgeous features. His skin was pale like snow. “Please,” Zen said, looking into my eyes, “let me take off your mask.”

I shook my head frantically and put my hands on my mask. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” he chuckled.

“I told you your- Zen. Who I am will reveal things to you that you will not like. Under this mask is someone who means nothing to you.” I sniffled my tears away. He can’t know, he just can’t.

“MC. Under that mask is someone I can and will grow to love. It won’t matter to me who you are. The moment our eyes met I just knew you were the one for me. Please, MC,” Zen cupped my face in his hands. “Please be my wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ending is when you have writers block after you've written a bomb ass story. 
> 
> Part 2?? After ending??
> 
> Jaehee/Reader:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645966


End file.
